(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensate water guide unit, and more particularly a condensate water guide unit of an air conditioner for vehicles which drains condensate water, generated on the surface of an evaporator, outside the air conditioner.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, air conditioners are provided in vehicles to maintain passenger compartments at appropriate temperatures, thus providing pleasant surroundings to passengers. Such an air conditioner for vehicles includes a conditioner casing defining an air passage therein, a blower blowing air, an evaporator cooling drawn air, and a heater core heating air.
In the air conditioner, condensate water is generated on the surface of the evaporator by cooling peripheral moisture thereof. The condensate water falls below the evaporator. Here, some of the condensate water is drained outside the air conditioner through a drain hose, which is connected to the conditioner casing, but the rest of the condensate water remains in the conditioner casing.
As such, in the case where the condensate water, which remains in the conditioner casing, is not drained outside the air conditioner, the condensate water is dispersed by the heater core, so that offensive odors occur, or it may bring conditions in which germs such as mold can propagate, thus affecting the health of passengers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.